wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Bryan Walsh
''"I ain't afraid of no Ghosts, well for the most part, but you get the idea." ''- Bryan Walsh (Please note that the current user of Bryan Welsh changed his name from Bryan Welsh to Bryan Walsh) Bryan Walsh is a reoccurring character within the WUC Universe, showing up multiple times in smaller stories, and once in a larger story, with his smaller stories mostly surrounding around combating Ghosts, while his appearance in the larger story had him helping Monarch combat the Kaiju threat. Bryan Walsh is considered a nice person, having his fearful moments, while still being able to muster up his strength, and help out others in need, and bust Ghosts. Kind of his job to bust's Ghosts. Biography Bryan Walsh starts his story shortly after the events of his primary universe, where he was working in Chicago on his business for another Ghost busting Business, and was also planning on reuniting with the original Ghostbusters team, before a PKE Energy blast, and the interference of a Proton Pack caused a destabilization within the space time fabric, and sent him into the WUC Universe. while trying to adjust to this new life, he begins to attend the Omniversal Guardian Academy in an attempt to help him deal with this mess. Byran Walsh mostly had an uneventful time at the Omniversal Guardian Academy, and didn't really seem to fit in, and he knew this, he was itching for a way to get out of the boring life within the academy, realizing living in a place of learning just wasn't really style, and that's why when the Kaiju Conflict started, he volunteered to help in the effort to stop the Kaiju Conflict. Traveling with characters like the "Phoenix" and Characters from the KOTM Series, as well as other characters. He traveled around the world, helping deal with terrorists in Antarctica, and even traveling to Godzilla's Temple. He also helped with the battle in New York, and witnessed the death of the United States President, and also took up arms against the President's Secret Service to only get shot in the leg a few seconds later, and be rushed to a hospital. This made him feel like he had actually done something since the events that had lead him to the WUC Universe, and as such hoped to start up the Ghostbusters business once again. After the Kaiju conflict, Bryan Walsh was also contacted to help with a conflict in India, where a Alien Force was trading Kaiju Eggs of Mothra, with the criminal Gravestone. He helped Monarch retrieve the eggs, and then take them back to Monster Island. This is when Bryan Walsh officially left the Omniversal Guardian Academy. Shortly after leaving the academy, he managed to find out that his friend Egon Spengler, a fellow Ghostbuster was within the WUC Universe, and was currently residing within New Vegas due to the original Ghostbuster location in New York being destroyed in the Kaiju battle in New York. This would also lead Egon and Bryan Walsh to find out that the Containment Unit in New York had been destroyed, and had caused an instability within the Space Time Fabric, allowing Ghosts from the Gozerian Dimension to flow into the WUC Universe, and terrorize New York. This as a result caught the attention of a version of Tony Stark, who supplied them with MK.III Suits, which Egon and Bryan Walsh worked together to allow them to be used for busting Ghosts, and as such then began their trip to New York. After arriving to New York, Bryan Walsh and Egon Spengler were met with heavy amounts of Ghosts who attacked them, and as such Bryan Walsh and Egon Spengler used their new suits to eliminate the Ghosts efficiently, and then move towards the condemned, and damaged Ghostbusters Firehouse, where they found the instability, and even with their efforts, their suits were destroyed. Egon Spengler being taken by The Collectors (four demons assigned to track down the Ghostbusters), while what happened to Bryan Walsh is unknown. It is known that both of them have most likely been sent across the universe by The Collectors. (There's a photo of Bryan Walsh in the Gallery) Rookie2.jpg Rookie.jpg Category:Summary